The invention relates to air vents or louvers used on exterior walls of buildings, and in particular to aluminum faced air vents or louvers which resemble wooden air vents and louvers.
It is customary and generally necessary to provide air vents for attic space beneath the roof of a residential building. The wooden air vents or louvers were attractive as well as functional. The drawback with wooden air vents or louvers is in their constant need of maintenance.
Aluminum siding has been used to reduce the maintenance needed by various types of wood sidings. Aluminum vents or louvers have also been used. However, the aluminum vents unfortunately resemble a metal grating much more closely than they do wooden air vents or louvers. In both wood and aluminum air vents or louvers, channel is added to accommodate aluminum or vinyl siding.
This patent application has many of the same components as U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,191, which belongs to the same inventor Bryant Porter. However, the main emphasis of this application is in the novel interlock at the outside hem bends, and the self-channeling effect that is created.